User blog:HyperHearts58/HyperSpooches58's Art Log
I needed some place to store them and after what happened last time with DevArt I don't want to risk it so I'll just put all my art here until I a) get someone to make an account for me and basically be my puppet or b) get the balls to actually go on there again. Yeah, the latter, is not going to happen... EVER. So enough ranting and enjoy one and all my wonderful art-meats. Do they NOT amaze you?!!!?! Canon 2012-07-28 00.30.02.jpg|Mopiness of Doomcon. This was inspired by my mopiness of well-not going to be able to attend Doomcon ONCE AGAIN. And I saw a wonderful oppurtunity for some ZAGR when I found out 'Dib was cancelled'. Zim will take full advantage of that as well. Wether he admits it or not. Oh and note GIR traumatizing yet another innocent person with his death-hugs of sweetness. 2012-07-20 23.12.00.jpg|Drunk on Root Beer- This was made as a current cover request for my story on FF Written In Fine Irk. I had a contest with over 16 choices and this one had the most. Basically the title is self-explanable. Dib got Zim drunk on root beer. Want to find out more on why and how this happened, then read Written In Fine Irk. I cannot stand how much the sharpie ruined this though. Never again will I use one for drawing unless it is fine-tip. 2012-07-22 00.21.51.jpg|Run- This was fan-art for one of my dear (new) friends on FF Clawed Galaxy Dragon's story A Doom Filled Trip. I enjoyed it and I know you will too. I made this based on the 'man-hunt' scene later in the story. Read to enderstand. Now. It's a great story and I bet you won't see it as a waste of your time. And they just finished it. ;) Endless love to them because they sent that to me. Invader Zim Revamped!.jpg|Invader Zim; Revamped!- Self-explanitory title. It's a title card for my continuiation series on FF. 346px-Zim_'sHouse.jpg|Christianity Starts at Base- Very, VERY old picture I made for my previous youth group. I found it said cool and was surprised I had made it at first. Then I remember how early I got up in the morning to finish it and well memories started flowing. I'm REALLY trying to figure out what it says in the corner but I doubt I'm ever going to find out. Whenever I zoom in I get a mass of blurry badness. Sick Fantasy.jpg|Stuck in A Twisted Fanstasy- Ever since Zim has came to Earth, Dib has always branded his life a true twist and sickening nightmare. This is life in his point of view. Oh and my first attempt at a scary IZ picture. Fanon 2012-07-27 18.02.27.jpg|For Me?- I was real bored and felt like drawing A LOT. Plus, I wanted to draw Zay. The picture belongs to me but DAZR and Zay belong to Invader Gia. And while I'm at it, Dib belongs to Invader Zim which belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. En and Zee Get Ready!.png|Get Read To Fight!- An experiment, that;'s why it's unshaded and lacking a lot of my usual -shazim!-. Plus that and I've been meaning to redesign Zee. She needed one. BADLY. En.png|En is mine.. blach blach blah.... don't steal because remember I BITE. ZAER Favor Returned.jpg|Favor Returned- Some ZAER that I made one late night ago and colored it digitally. 2012-08-14 03.11.33.jpg|Saving the Princess- The well awaited SAZR picture that I've been meaning to make. Sorry about the wait, Zeel, hope it was worth it. So anyways this is our little "smeet couple" racing through Zim's Town on a little joyride with Shim imagining he's saving his little princess, Zeel. I didn't have the darker shade of blue for Zeel's hair, I mixed like THREE different purples to make Shim's cape look more boyish and failed miserably at his eyes once again. Haha. RAZR.jpg|Wink and Click- Rae seems to take an extra liking for the new girl, Zeel. Too bad his normal cockiness has left him when he sees the blue-haired girl. So he does what he always does, winks and clicks his tongue while Zeel sort of laughs and waves while on the inside she wants him as much as he wants her. PicsArt 1345075523854.jpg|Daddy and His Smeets- Cinn is fascinated by her father's huge ruby eyes and long antennae as Zion is just sort of wondering how his sister is doing that. Zim is just allowing them to do so, also interested in the smeets as they are of him. I hand-drew it as usual and just cleaned it up and added cool effects on a software I have. Cinn and Zion belong to me. Family Time.jpg|A Family Forever- (Art trade with Zeel) It's just an unplanned family photo with Shim, Zeel, and their daughter Zlim. Cute idea... suckish picture. But Zeel liked it so :D Category:Blog posts